


Familiarity (Turn The Lights Out)

by uranianAquariam



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uranianAquariam/pseuds/uranianAquariam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid meets Black Star in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this as I go so nothing is set in stone, but I went ahead and added a triggers just encase I go with my original idea.
> 
> If I write any additional triggers in later chapters I will add them as I post and I will also state the triggers at the beginning of chapters.

_"We the Jury find the defendant, charged with harboring fugitives,_ guilty  _under the state of Nevada law." The gavel was brought down with a numbing crack that resounded through the room. He said nothing as two officers led him from the dock and to the back of the court._

* * *

 

Black Star shifted around on the top bunk to face Soul. "Come on, I'm not playing around! I'm telling you I did!"

Kilik could be heard snickering underneath him. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."

"Fine, don't believe me." Black Star crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

Soul and Kilik's laughter was interrupted by an officer entering the cell. "Evans, Rung, get back to your own cell."

Soul slid off the top bunk and walked past the guard without a second glance, Kilik followed not far behind him. But the guard stayed even after they left.

"What is it now Spirit?"

"You got a new cellmate," Spirit moved out of the way so the person behind him could shuffle in. "And how many times do I have to tell you it's Albarn to you?"

The cell door closes behind Spirit with a clank, leaving Black Star and the new guy alone.

Lights out is called.

Black Star could practically feel the instant tension resonating off his new bunkie.

Black Star bounced down from the top bunk. He took note that the new guy was about his height, had short black hair with a few strands of white, and...was the fluorescent lighting playing tricks with him or was this guy's eyes golden?

"You got a name kid?"

There's silence for a brief moment, as if the other is judging if saying his name is some sort of trap.

"...Everyone just calls me that..."

"What? Kid?"

The other man nods and averts his eyes.

"Well...alright...That's new. I'd say that's weird, but everyone calls me Black Star, so."

Black Star grins and Kid looks up. He searches Black Star's face and then hesitantly smiles ever so slightly. It doesn't last long before Kid slips back on a neutral look.

"So um...first time?"

"Yes."

"How long you got?"

"...Three years." Kid shifts his feet. "Is it alright with you if I make my bed?"

"Oh! yeah yeah, go ahead." Black Star climbed onto his bunk. "You can have the bottom bunk. I'd hardly call it a bed though, am I right? More like a gym floor mat."

"I don't think I'll be getting any sleep on it to be honest with you."

Black Star smiles noticing that Kid was slowly speaking more and was growing less tense.

"Oh, the mattress won't be the only thing keeping you awake." Black Star notices Kid tense again and rushes to finish his statement. "The guards come around 3 times every few hours or so for count."

Kid relaxes again. "Count?"

After finishing making his bed Kid lays down and pulls the scratchy thin blanket provided over himself. "This is the most uncomfortable thing I have ever had the displeasure of laying on."

Black Star snickers at the later remark.

"Yeah, they take count of us prisoners. It's bullshit, if they fuck up they get really anxious about it and start asking for identification numbers, there's a lot of shouting, and a lot of other bs."

"That sounds...really awful."

"Yeeaah...yeah, it can be." Black Star paused for a moment. "But hey, it's not that bad. A lot of rumors aren't true. As long as you follow routine and stay away from certain people, you should be fine."

"Certain people?"

"Yeah, you'll know who they are when they approach you, trust me."

Black Star rolled over and faced the wall. "Anyway, you should try to get some sleep. Count happens before you know it. Hopefully they won't fuck up on your first night."

* * *

When Kid woke up for a brief moment he thought he was back home, that maybe he just slept in an uncomfortable possession. But then the loud wail of the wake up call and the screeching of the cell doors opening sent reality crashing down.

He heard Black Star yawn loudly above him and then felt the bed shake as he moved to get down.

Black Star stretched and groaned.

"Come on Kiddo, we have to get up for this count before showering and breakfast."

Kid stops dead in his tracks right at the cell door. "Shower?"

Black Star looked back in the cell and smiled. "Like I said last night, most rumors aren't true."

Kid walked slowly outside the cell and stood stiffly. "Most..."

Black Star rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine. But if you want to skip morning shower and take one later nothing's stopping you."

A guard walked passed them with two clicks and continued on to the next cells.

"But It's probably best to just dive head first and get it over with."

* * *

As if the strip search when he arrived wasn't enough. Kid feels exposed and humiliated, he's never even been naked in a school locker before and now he's naked with a group of men. All of them appear to be keeping to themselves for the most part but that doesn't stop him from feeling like someone is watching him.

Kid looks over to Black Star who is showering in the shower next to him. He's showering like he's the only one there, not a single care about who is there or who could be watching.

Kid looks at the man's hair, he noticed last night when he was first put in the cell that Black Star's hair was very blue. (Was that even allowed? Did he get dye at commissary? If it isn't allowed how is he getting away with it? If it isn't sold how does he get it?)

He then notices that he's covered in scars, mostly along his arms and one across the bridge of his nose. One scar runs deep across a star tattoo on his right shoulder.

Lastly he notices that he's fit, he wonders if he somehow works out in here. His eyes start to slide downwards and he quickly looks away.

He focuses on a crack in the shower wall for the rest of his shower.

* * *

 When Kid enters the cafeteria Black Star notices eyes shift over to him, some people lose interest and go back to their food but a few continue to stare while talking to those around them.

Kid jolted slightly when Black Star clasped his shoulder. "Don't let it get to you. It's just like when there's a new kid in school."

Kid nodded and grabbed a tray.

"Speaking of school." Black Star slides his tray along the counter and stops to wait as food is placed on it.

"Breakfast is probably the least questionable food, so you'll probably want to make sure you eat it but you don't have to."

Black Star turned away from the food line to see Kid looking lost on where to sit.

"Come on, you can sit with me and my friends."

* * *

 "Only three years? What'd you even do?" Kilik looked at Black Star for an answer, but he just shrugged. "I got four just for weed possession."

"...Harboring fugitives."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "No shit? And all you got was three?"

"Well, that's bullshit." Kilik stands up and drags his tray off the table. "Anyway, I gotta get ready for work. Nice meeting you new kid, see you guys later."

"Later man." Soul and Black Star say at the same time then return back to their food.

"So, do you want to give any details on those 'harbored fugitives'?" Soul points his spoon at Kid.

"I thought you weren't supposed to ask what got you into prison..." Kid pushes his oatmeal around lazily with his spoon.

Black Star snorts and Soul chuckles.

"Some people might get mad or upset if you ask them." Soul puts his orange slices on Kid's tray. "Here, I don't really like fruit and you don't look like you want that oatmeal."

"...Thank you." Kid hesitantly picks up a slice and bites into it. "They were my adoptive sisters."

"Ah," Soul nods. "gotcha."

Kid looks between Soul and Black Star and back to his food. "How many years do both of you have?"

Soul shoots a glance at Black Star he pretends didn't see it.

"I've got five." Soul stands and picks up his tray. "I gotta get going."

Black Star cranes his head back. "Hey, same time and place today?"

"Yeah yeah." Soul waves the comment off.

Black Star turns back to his food.

"What was that about?" Kid asks before popping another orange slice in his mouth.

"I'm just going to give him something later."

Kid wants to ask what that something is but decides it's best he doesn't push it.

Before Kid can ask again how many years Black Star has Black Star gets up.

"Anyway, I gotta get going too. Later Kid."

"Wait, where am I supposed to go? I wasn't tol-"

Before Kid could finish his sentence Black Star was already out of hearing range and out of the cafeteria.

Kid finishes his food and remains seated even after all the other inmates leave. He doesn't have to wait long before Spirit tells him to follow him.

* * *

  _Kid was sitting on the couch reading when Liz and Patty came barging through through the door, the slam of the door closing echoed throughout the house. Patty ran up the stairs without a word and Liz rushed over to Kid, she was struggling to catch her breath._

_"Liz, what is it? what's happening?"_

_"We have to get out of here, we have to go, now." Liz grabbed Kid's arm and tried to pull him up._

_"Wait a minute, I don't understand." Liz managed to pull him up and continued to try and pull him with her but Kid held his ground. "Liz, you have to tell me what is going on."_

_Patty came running back down the stairs with three back packs, she handed one to Liz and tried handing one to Kid but he refused to grab it._

_"Elizabeth!" Kid yanked his hand free. "Please."_

_Liz dropped her hand looking defeated. "I'm sorry, Kid. They'll be here any-"_

* * *

Kid is now sitting in a office by himself, Spirit had escorted him there without a word. Looking on the desk he spots a nameplate with the name Justin Law inscribed on it. He's wondering if that's actually really a last name or just ironic when the door opens.

He looks over at the man who enters, who he assumes is Justin. The man doesn't look at him or introduce himself, he walks silently behind the desk, sits in his chair, and then pulls a folder out of a filing cabinet.

Kid fidgets in the seat while the man types something onto his computer. Does the man even realize he's there?

Kid is startled when the man very suddenly looks directly at him with a pointed stare.

"I'm Justin Law," He folds his hands together on his desk. "I'm a guidance counselor and I'm here to help rehabilitate other inmates and by extension, you."

Justin pauses to make sure Kid is following him, Kid nodes once.

"If there is ever anything you are having trouble with or if you need to talk to someone that is what I'm here for. Every now and then I will also call you in here for an evaluation."

Kid nods again.

Justin glances over the file in front of him. "There isn't anyone on your visitation list as of right now. Would you like to change that?"

Kid looks down at his hands and clasps them tightly. "...No."

Justin stares at him unblinking, Kid finds it slightly unnerving.

"Very well, if you ever wish to change that just come talk to me."

Kid doesn't nod or say anything.

"Once you are assigned a job, from 7am to 10am you will be there, lunch is at 11. You then go back to work until 3, time off work and yard time is at 4, dinner at 5." Justin scribbles something down in Kid's folder and then sticks the folder back in the filing cabinet.

"From 6 until 7 is free time. There are programs you can go to if you need, there's also religion groups, if that's not your thing you can go to your cell block." Justin leans back in his chair. "For the rest of the night until wake up call you are to remain in your cell block."

"Do I need to go over anything?"

Kid looks up. "You mentioned a job?"

* * *

 Kid is assigned to the laundry room, in the laundry room he works with Soul. Soul teaches him where the clean clothes go and every so often an inmate who cleans takes the clean clothes and gives them dirty clothes in exchange. He can almost imagine it's a normal job and almost forget where he's at.

During break time he gets a book from the library and reads in his cell alone.

He sat with Black Star, Soul, and Kilik at lunch and again at dinner.

By the time he's done with work he's exhausted and never wants to stand again. He brushes his teeth after dinner and goes straight to his cell.

When he walks in Black Star isn't there.

He decides to try and sleep, which he soon discovers isn't an easy feat to do with the whole cell block talking and making it sound like a high school cafeteria.

He rolls over onto his stomach, places his pillow over his head, and groans.

A chuckle makes him quickly roll over to see who is in his cell.

"It's pretty hard to sleep before lights out kiddo." Black Star grins.

"So I've noticed." Kid leans up on his arms. "I won't be getting any sleep in here will I?"

"Not really." Black Star walks over and sits on the edge of Kid's bed. "Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

"You're already doing it."

Kid smiles slightly and moves to where he's sitting against the wall, once he's settled Black Star moves to sit beside him.

"Uh...I'm sorry for flaking on you earlier today." Black Star reaches into his pants pocket, pulls out two chocolate bars, and hands one out to Kid. "I hope this makes up for that."

Black Star immediately opens the wrapper of his own chocolate bar and takes a bite.

Kid slowly reaches out and grabs it. "How did you get this? Do they sell these at commissary?"

"Yeah, but I don't have the money for that." Black Star shrugged and grinned. "I just have my ways."

Kid ignores the  _ways_  comment and looks down at his own chocolate. He grips the ends of the wrapper but instead of opening it he places it in his lap.

"...You...never told me how many years you have."

Black Star tensed.

"...I'm not asking what you did, I just want to know if you're getting out before me."

Black Star snorted. "You don't have to worry about me getting out before you."

Kid looked at Black Star but he just stared out the cell in a fixed daze as he eats.

"...Why don't you want to tell me how many years you have?"

"Because if I have a lot of years it means I did something bad. And if I did something bad," Black Star looks back at Kid. "It means that I'm someone bad."

"Kilik has one more year than me and all he did was smoke weed." Kid sneered. "Last time I checked smoking weed isn't as bad as harboring two fugitives that robbed two banks, held up multiple convenience stores, stole a car, and then proceeded to assault the officers that finally pinned them down ."

Black Star's eyes widen, he opens his mouth to respond but is too stunned so he just closes his mouth and looks away.

Kid crosses his arms across his chest and stares Black Star down with a determined look.

Black Star runs a hand through his hair and then rubs his face.

"Fine, fine ok, fine." Black Star grumpily eats the last bite of chocolate and speaks around it "25 years, 25 ok?"

Kid's eyes widen this time and he isn't really sure how he's supposed to respond.

Black Star huffs and gets up to throw away the wrapper in a garbage can outside the cell then comes back and returns to where he was sitting.

"...How many have you served?"

"Uh..." Black Star focuses on his pants and picks imaginary lint off. "I was tried as an adult at 16 and I've been in this shit hole since so...five?"

Kid releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. "21...you have 21 years left."

"Yeah...21 years."

Kid rotates his own candy bar in his hands, the noise of the wrapper crinkling fills the cell. He never opens it.

A few hours later lights out is called and Black Star moves to the top bunk without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chapter fic and I've never used ao3 before so I'm honestly not sure if I'm doing this right...
> 
> I was just watching oitnb and playing around with my imagination and then everything got intense...Sorry...my fingers slipped


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to rewrite the previously deleted chapters and continue the fic
> 
> credit to my beta reader, ailuranthropy

Black Star wakes up in the morning with a jolt. Realizing where he is, he sighs and looks down to see that Kid is already changing into new clothes, watching him. He looks like he wants to say something, but the guards are already making their way around the cell block, so Kid finishes dressing, waits for the count to be over, and quickly walks away.

Black Star decides to skip morning shower to lie down a little longer. When he goes to breakfast, Kid isn't there.

* * *

Kid is sitting alone at lunch; every other inmate seemed to be there except Black Star and his friends. He wonders if that’s a violation or if they were allowed to skip meals other than breakfast. He wasn't going to risk getting in trouble by leaving to find out, though.

He looks down at his food with disdain. There was no way a slice of bologna, a piece of bread, apple slices, and water qualified as a meal.

He is folding the bread over the bologna when a tray is placed down beside him.

Kid looks up to see a dark-skinned male with silky black hair smiling down at him. He gives off an eerily calm vibe, and yet something about him makes Kid feel instantly on edge.

"You must be new here," The unpleasant man drones, smiling predatorily. "You look really young, too. Are you even old enough to be in here?"

"I'm 20 years old," Kid states flatly.

"Is that so? Aren't you all grown up." Kid's skin crawls. "Able to make grown up decisions all on your own."

Before Kid could respond, a hand comes roughly down on the other man's shoulder.

"Noah," Black Star sneers. "Why don't you go sit at your own table? You don't want to keep Gopher waiting."

Noah steps closer to Black Star; It's apparent that the intimidating man is several inches taller than the boy. Black Star holds his ground as the other glares menacingly down at him.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

There’s a pregnant pause, and Kid fears for the worst. Then Noah smiles sardonically.

"Of course." Noah looks directly at Kid as he picks up his tray. "If you ever need anything, just come to me."

Black Star waits until Noah has sat at another table before relaxing.

"Damn, second day and Noah's already zoned in on you..." Black Star sits down. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Is he one of the people you told me to stay away from?" Kid asks, as he bites into his makeshift sandwich.

"Yeah." Black Star bites into one of his apple slices. "Yeah, he is."

* * *

_The air is stiff. Neither of them move at first, but then the other man begins to stalk around him. Black Star watches him carefully, making sure to not leave any blind spots open._

_The first punch comes flying at him; Black Star slips underneath it, stepping sideways. Head low, he twisted his front foot and swung his left fist around, driving it straight into the others ribs._

_He didn't give him any time to recover, kicking out at his shin and forcing the other to stumble forward. Black Star takes the opportunity to grab the other by the hair and slam his knee into the his face._

_He makes the mistake of letting the other go, which gives him the opportunity to punch Black Star right in the eye. He’s definitely going to be feeling it later._

_Before either of them can do any more damage, guards come rushing in and wrestle them both to the ground._

* * *

It's sunny outside that afternoon, and everyone has to squint to be able to see. Black Star is sitting at one of the picnic tables with Soul. He looks at the inmates near the fence and can spot Kid sitting against the fence reading. He shifts his eyes farther to the other inmates running along the track.

"Ya know, I could be out there running too." Black Star reaches into his pocket, pulls out a box of cigarettes, and hands them to Soul. "Or we could be playing basketball."

Soul quickly takes the box, withdraws a cigarette, and then shoves the box into his own pants.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't be able to smoke, now, would I?" Soul takes a lighter out of his other pocket and quickly lights the cigarette.

Black Star scoffs. "The shit I go through for for you..."

Soul rolls his eyes, puts the cigarette in his mouth, and hands Black Star stamps. "I'm your regular." Soul blows smoke into Black Star's face and Black Star lightly hits Soul on the leg. "I could easily make you show up empty handed to-"

Black Star glares at Soul and he immediately shuts up.

"Is that a good cigarette?"

Black Star and Soul jump and look back at the guard who is staring them down; the glare of his glasses is blinding to look at.

"Fuck." Black Star and Soul whisper simultaneously.

"Stein please don-" Soul starts, but the man holds up a hand, effectively silencing Soul.

No one moves or says anything. Black Star is wondering if he's going to be getting more shots on his record or put in solitary when Stein slowly reaches into his pocket, pulls out his own pack of cigarettes, and lights one right in front of them.

"I won't tell if you won't."

Black Star and Soul breath a sigh of relief.


End file.
